Raccoon City: Very Danger
by SaurabhFiction
Summary: Retelling of Raccoon City incident w/ original character edited in. Highlights Resident Evil 2 and some of 3. It is just a normal day for Ashish when he rides into town on his motorcycle, wearing an impressive helmet. Then, a lot of things will happen... (Spoilers)
1. Why It's Call Raccoon

Ashish was ride into Raccoon City on motorcycle which he was borrow from Jones without ask permission. He was previously sneak into garage of Jones and take red motorcycle because of gud gas mileage, and he was take it to raccoon city to get new pet to appeal to kids, and maybe open business for petting zoo to earn money on side and maybe find new roommate. So, he was ride into RC at night since it was long trip, and he was so low on gas that he was tell himself to stop for gas when he was get there. Also, Ashish was notice how quiet road was on way to raccoon city, which was indicate of light traffic condition forecast and good luck for Ashish not to run into traffic jam, which was name of situation often associate w/ lot of traffix, or even famous spread to go on peanut butter sandwich, which was delicacy for children and come in variety of flavor.

Ashish was find it strangeful that he didn't even see no other cars on road.

"It is strangeous," Ashish say from inside helmet, which was safety device use when utilizing motorcycle for travel.

Ashish press gas pedal on bike, and put on turn signal to take exit for raccoon city. Turn signal was proper driving protocol to indicate to other driver what's it, and when's it, so Ashish was do it out of habit to make sure everyone who'd see it was safe of it. Soon, after bearing right on fork and driving straight, Ashish was get to Raccoon City.

He was check iphone for nearest pet store, and even press button to ask siri "pet store where's it," but siri was give him error! Ashish was look around city, which was typically associate w/ lot of bustle + commercial activity, but didn't even see nothing.

He was take motorcycle to gas station to get fuel for the same, and when he get there, he was see big truck w/ lot of wheels filling up gas. Ashish was park motorcycle and decide to go say hi, because he didn't even see any other people in city, and he was begin to get loneful and yearnful for human interaction, which was necessary for happy life. So, he was keep helmet on to look like tough traveler, and took few steps to truck. All of sudden, car window of truck was blast open, and man was fall out on his back! Ashish was frighten when he see this, and didn't even know who's or what's it even to happen around raccoon city.

Ashish look at man who was throw out of window, and he had nametag on w/ name _Mark, _which was indicate he was local to RC + gas station attendant. Ashish was notice that Mark was have lot of scratch + blood mark on his face, which was indicate of injury, but then...Ashish was look at eyes of Mark, which were all white and indicate of unnatural condition. Then, slowfully, Mark was get up and start to stand. Ashish look in truck and notice driver was inside w/ bleeding on arm.

"Ugh..." truck driver say. "That guy's a maniac! Why'd he bite me?"

Then, truck was take off and leave gas station w/o paying, and Ashish was left alone w/ Mark. Mark was now walk toward Ashish w/ blood in mouth, doing lot of moan-noise and walk toward Ashish with uneven step and bad posture.

"Yo," Ashish say, still wearing helmet, walking backward from man. Ashish was look around at surroundings, and didn't even see other people anywhere. "YO," Ashish say w/ bit more loudful intention. "Where's pet store," Ashish ask.

Man wasn't even listen and was continue to walk to Ashish. Mark was chomp his teeth and drip blood from mouth, so Ashish was decide that maybe Mark was sick w/ bacterial infection or maybe rabie, which was contract from wild Raccoon animal.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Ashish say, finally making understandful connection. "CIty is name after raccoon animal, which is contain rabie, so lot of local HAVE rabie as part of local culture." Ashish was proud to have made logical connection of cultural condition in raccoon city through power of deductive reasoning.

"Ohhhhh, ok," Ashish say. "Sorry 2 be rude, Mark. I did not know the custom." Ashish was start to grumble underneath helmet and try his best to mimic custom of Mark. "Rooooooaaaaaarrr," Ashish say, doing best impression of raccoon which he was watch on discovery channel one day.

Mark was bewilder Ashish and didn't even know what 2 do, so Ashish was continue to honor local raccoon custom.

All of sudden, Ashish turn around and was see various other local raccoon resident depicting similar habit to Mark, and Ashish was decide that this was welcome committee of city, come to welcome new visitor and show Ashish good time.

"I am honored," Ashish say, "but really please tell me where's the pet store."

When welcome committee was still approach Ashish w/ staggerful step, Ashish turn back to Mark, who was now grab Ashish's arm and try to bite it!

"No," Ashish say, "I don't want to shake hand."

Ashish was try to get arm away from Mark, but Mark was very strong, which was indicate of lot of gym attendance or maybe viral infection of engineered virus from evil corporation, or maybe famous actor Mark Strong who was famous actor to feature in various movie. Finally, Ashish was able to push Mark away, and decide that Mark maybe was try to inflict harm on Ashish because he was outsider.

So after push Mark, Ashish go into local diner to take cover, only to be attack by local chef! He had nametag which was say _Tony_.

"I am not interested!" Ashish shout, while running through diner to service exit in back. Chef of diner was also infect w/ raccoon rabie, and was rapidly approach Ashish. Ashish finally open door and was find local police officer point gun at him!

Ashish was still wear helmet and say, "No, please don't do it! I'm just looking for pet store!"

"Get down!" cop say to Ashish.

So, Ashish do it, and cop was also shoot gun at Tony and kill it by shooting it in head. Ashish was thankful for assistance of new cop friend, but he didn't even know who's it.

"We can't stay out here," cop say. "We should head to the police station. It'll be a lot safer," he tell to Ashish.

"Oh, ok," Ashish say, following cop.

So, Ashish was get up and follow cop to cop car. As they were drive to station, Ashish couldn't even know was in store for he and new partner later on. Couldn't even know it.

"What's even going on in raccoon city," Ashish say. "I drive into it, and all of sudden, everyone was go—"

"Great!" cop say. "The radio's out."

Ashish was look at cop who was drive in tenseful manner. "Yo," Ashish say. "You're cop, right?"

"Yeah," cop say, fixing his hair. "First day on the job. Great, huh? Name's Leon Kennedy. Nice to meet you."

Ashish was smile at Lenny, glad to make such heroic new friend. But as they were drive straight along road, Ashish didn't even know what type of _evil... _was take _residence _in cheerful raccoon city, or what kind of trouble would happen when he get to police station…


	2. Cop Car, Parachute, Gun Shop

Ashish was sit in passenger seat of cop car and have meaningful conversation with Leo Kennedy, which was name of cop who was save his life in previous chapter. Leo was young rookie cop without lot of field experience to put on résumé when applying for various job application, but he was previously save life of Ashish, which was debt that Ashish would have to repay at opportune moment in future. So, LK was arrive in town at same time as Ashish and notice that things were go very wrong in Raccoon City! As result of the same, Ashish was join force with rookie cop to uncover mystery of Raccoon rabie virus, and hopefully find cure of it.

As they were drive down road and go very fast, Ashish was notice that there was lot of people on road, walking in unsafe manner by standing in middle of road w/o even looking both ways before they were cross the street. Leon was drive all around the fine citizen of raccoon, and driving in wreckless manner which is commonly indicate of traffic accident. After Leon was hit several bump in road, Ashish was begin to feel unsafe.

"Drive straight," Ashish tell to Leon.

Leon didn't even answer because he was worry about current situation, and because cop was to uphold duty of maintaining civilization in time of social unrest and disorder. Finally, he was look at Ashish before look back at road.

"Hey, could you check the glove box?"

Ashish was confuse because glove was article of clothing commonly wear on hand in time of cold or winter condition such as snow, Christmas, snowball fight, camping, mountain climb, workout at witness club, and some garden situation. Box was cubical object commonly use in storage of various supplies, or moving friend to new apartment in u-haul truck.

"What's it," Ashish ask to Leon.

Leon was look at Ashish and pointed to panel in front of Ashish, which was area of car commonly utilize for storage of driver license, registration info, napkin, snack, purell + other miscellaneous supply.

"Ohhhhhh, ok," Ashish say, laughing at miscommunicative situation. Then, Ashish press button, and inside of compartment he was find two item: handgun and nunchuk! Ashish was very familiar w/ nunchuk weapon from previous mission, so he was put it in his pocket. Then, he was lift up visor of motorcycle helmet to examine gun in more closetful manner. "There's….gun," Ashish tell to Leon.

"Better take it with you," Leon tell to Ashish.

Ashish was pick up gun and hold it in his hand. He was examine it for durability + craftsmanship to make sure it was of good engineering and design from good manufacture. Gun was "Browning HP" which was acronym to be share w/ "Harry Potter," which was popular franchise of children movie for commercial box office. Ashish was know that w/ HP gun, he would have special power to be able to conduct investigation of rabie virus and fine cure for raccoon city.

All of sudden, Ashish was hear something from back seat! When he was turn around, he was find that a man w/ rabie virus was attack from backseat + try to jump over divider in back. Man in backseat was bear strikeful resemblement to gas station attendant Mark + diner chef Tony. Ashish shed few tears for fallen citizen of raccoon city but was have to focus on current situation in cop car!

"No!" Ashish scream. He was put down visor to helmet to protect from bacterial infection, and man in back was try to smack and scratch Ashish, which was rude of a mannerism to engage in it when meeting someone for first time.

Leon was turn steering wheel of car to try to compensate for newfound passenger in backseat, and to prevent infection by altering inertia of moving car. Inertia was basic principle from science class as develop by Isaac Newton which was say "body in motion stay in movement," so Leon was do his best to try and uphold the law of Newton, and the law of Raccoon City. He was swerve car into various alleyway and building on side of the road, which was cause him to lose control of car. Ashish was try to point gun at man in backseat to defend the life of Leon, but w/ so much Newtonian movement, he couldn't even get it.

Ashish was fire a bullet and missed zombie.

"Hold your fire!" Leon shout.

"Who'd it!" Ashish say. He was confuse because there wasn't even no fire inside of car, so he didn't even know how to hold it to comply w/ Leon.

All of sudden, Leon was drive over patch of oil in road, and car was begin to spin. Ashish was begin to get lot of dizzy because of continuous spinful state, and he was remind of merry-go-round at Disney world when he was take Todd to see it. Ashish couldn't even point gun, but he was know that man in back was still try to infect him. At final moment, Leon was apply brake device in car JUST as cop car was do collision w/ traffic pole. Car was suddenly stop, and due to fact that Ashish + Lenny were wear seatbelt device, they were able to survive crash w/o harmful occurrence. However, zombie from back seat was fly through windshield, which was common feature in all automobile.

Ashish was look out window of car and confirmed death of zombie.

"Are you okay?" Leo ask.

"Still in one piece of it," Ashish respond to him.

All of sudden again, Ashish was notice that very bright headlight was illuminate main compartment of car. Looking behind him, he was detect that, in far away so much lot of distance, big truck w/ many wheels was come driving toward them w/ lot of speed!

"It is the same car from the gas station!" Ashish say.

"That maniac's gonna ram us!" Leon say.

"Oh, ok," Ashish say in response to it.

Before he was get out of car, Ashish was snap photo of oncoming truck 4 upload to photo album later. He applied fancy filter for instant-graham application, which was name after popular graham cracker snack to purchase at grocery store, convenient store, costco + some gas station snack shop. Then, Ashish was undo seatbelt, but it was stuck!

Big truck was get closer, so Ashish was press emergency eject button of cop car. All of sudden, top of car was open up like in helicopter, and seat was eject upwardly into beautiful night sky. Ashish was notice how beauteous sky was with lot of bright star to illuminate it, and was think that real estate in Raccoon City area was lightly to have lot of high value due to such good view. Ashish take another photo from new height to add to album. Then, parachute was open up from seat ejection, and Ashish was begin to float gracefully down to Raccoon City street.

All of sudden, truck from gas station was run into cop car and do big volumeful explosion upon contact with the same! Ashish look below and was see big fireball happen from it, and shockwave impact of it was cause parachute to blow in other direction, away from Leo. Leon was watch Ashish in astonishment, and he didn't even know that Ashish was previously complete many secret mission in past that were also very danger, to places such as Donewall and famous city in sky: Columbia.

Ashish was begin to get afraid that he wouldn't even see Leonard again, or how to find way to police station. Raccoon City was big urban location with lot of one way street and road obstruction due to bacterial outbreak, so he didn't even know which way's it. Google map application could only do little bit of help.

"Lenny!" Ashish shout as he was float away. "How do I find it!"

"Head to the station!" Leonardo shout. "I'll meet you there."

Ashish took out iPhone and was snap photo of Leon and add it to album. He did zoom feature on it to capture close picture of Leon so that he didn't forget what he look like, and then upload it to album.

"Ohk!" Ashish say, floating down street w/ parachute. As he float, Ashish was study layout of Raccoon City + commit it to memory. Below, he was see lot of citizens who were walk around and also infect, doing lot of moanful noise and staggerful step. Ashish was take some additional photos of Raccoon City and citizenry, and post it to album. He was also see lot of burning car, car crash, abandon house, store, grocery store, pharmacy, school, and some restaurant.

Ashish was operate controls of parachute and alter his trajectory. In distance, he was see gun shop that had name "Kendo Gun Shop" on it. Lights were on inside, which meant electricity was operate at good capacity, which was sign of civilization! Ashish was start to drop down to ground level at increaseful speed, and he was get close to Kendo shop which had big glass window front. He was look more closely and also see some zombie which were bang on glass to try and break it. Glass was sensitive material used in lot of device, such as table, drinking cup, car window, shower door and glass slipper from famous Cinderella movie from Disney corporation.

"The corporation…" Ashish say. He was realize that it must be evil of a corporation to do it who would unleash bacterial/viral contagion on citizen of Raccoon City. Company that had such squeakful clean image like Disney would have lot to hide…and lot to gain…from doing it. Ashish know he was have to uncover the truth of it.

Just then, Ashish was crash through gun shop window at rapidful speed, and did considerable damage to break the same. Due to fact that he was wear motorcycle helmet, he was land safely w/o much injury.

Ashish land on carpet floor of gun shop, but parachute was still hang out of big broken window! Ashish turn to look at storefront window, but instead, he was see aforemention zombie now attack a man who was likely gun shop owner, doing hideful behavior inside of gun shop to hide from infection. Ashish was shed various tear upon watching gun shop owner get attack by group of zombie, who were doing scratch and bite on him.

"No…" Ashish say, realizing that he was fail a fine citizen of Raccoon. "They are all have rabie," he say.

Ashish was point gun at zombie, but he didn't even have lot of bullets to do it. He look to his right and saw door leading to back alley. Door was open, which was indicate that someone was recently use it.

Ashish was cut away his parachute strap so that he could fit through door. He was make sure he had nunchuk and gun in his pocket. Before he was exit the door, he turned back to gun shop owner. Gun shop owner was scream and make lot of blood mark on carpet, which would make difficult stain to remove it.

"I am sorry," Ashish say.

Then, Ashish snap a photo of zombie attack, and upload it to album.

Ashish was turn and exit into alleyway... and never even look back...


End file.
